


。。。

by GoestheBell



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoestheBell/pseuds/GoestheBell
Summary: 没啥





	1. Chapter 1

佐藤瞪大眼，看向压向自己的匕首闪光的锋刃，还有从那死人面孔上垂下来的头发，那段头发垂下来，直到她鼻尖前，被她们两人之间相持时，动作微小压制的不定处扰动，在她鼻尖前扫来扫去。搞得她甚至有点想打喷嚏。像是这样的空隙，动作的间隙，死斗时莫名其妙的中场休息，这些似有似无的特地空余不该出现。这间隙大的甚至能停下来喝杯茶，对于那死人来说，不论是从哪个正常的方面来考虑都按理来说不该发生。笼罩在她面前的死人还是表情不动弹，恒定久远的保持着一副静止的，用着力，皱着面孔的丑脸。佐藤视觉的焦点逐渐从刀刃转向死人的脸，她背后的引擎盖有突起，冷的，压到了骨头，她想她自己的表情看起来也大概也和对方所差无几。她有一瞬间想到：假如村永泉在此的话，现在的僵局说不定就好办了。她对忍耐这种静止不动的事情真的没一点兴趣。算了，还是算了吧。佐藤突然想到自己的搭档恐怕还不行，起不了什么作用，僵持的死局还是不会改变。假如我当年好好练，恐怕事情就不会是这种蠢样，她开始转为为那些她从未上心的力量训练后悔，虽然她觉得自己其实并不后悔。死人的目光还是未变，眼神里甚至看不出什么激进的感情，一潭死水。佐藤放弃注意凶器，回瞪回去，看向那潭死水，太黑了，她看见自己的眼睛反映在死人眼中。死人又表现出一副好像看见了什么不堪视看的东西一样的表情，挤起眼睛。佐藤回视，想着反道行之，绝地反击，盯进去，尽量不眨眼，向着无遮挡的地方径直闯入。很奇怪，死人的呼气竟然是热的。她在这僵持的缝隙之中渐渐地开始意会到了什么，佐藤余光看见匕首一点点压近她的右肩膀，她手上的血开始滴下来，滴到她自己的脸上。  
“你想我杀了你？”佐藤好像是看见件天大的蠢事，嗤笑着问出口。而死人匕首上的力道突然松开一点。大概不是对我问题的回答，佐藤想道，顺势压倒对方的手臂到引擎盖上，一膝盖顶向她的裆部，趁机翻了个身，转向另一边，从死人的荫蔽下脱身开来，带着流血的右手，退向另一边。她知道自己早就对答案一清二楚，但那不重要。


	2. 2

尽管老师本人看起来并不在意她到底给了什么，或许住在茅屋中，帐篷里，桥洞下，公寓里，车上，地上都对老师没有差别。但这种淡薄的矛盾好像是在阴天时，水潭里的一面被波纹打乱的影子一样被映了出来。他的估计产生了些偏差，芳口一本来以为老师不会接受他的赠予。但事实不同，他始终没搞清楚过老师的想法。很久以前他去陪同老师看那片地的时候，他甚至出于某种娱乐的心态，拿出预备的资金中的一部分去投资了本地的一家落语坊子，改建成了一家剧院。他本以为老师会说些什么，评价他的心态，所以他悄悄行事。  
但老师在事情业已定成，他带着图纸和施工方来旅馆商谈，他甚至已经找好了理由以后，她也只是大略看了看规划图，划了几片要留下的水池和树，此外便什么都没有说，好像之前那段向他展示奇观的日子里所说的那么多话在现在已是不必要了。此后，这种情况持续至今。


End file.
